Yami No Tsurugi
by Ephemeral Sanity
Summary: Aisha is a talented but socially inept magician whose brutal honesty has offended many. Due to that, she was shipped off to Rurensia Academy in hopes of being able to be more socially adept. There, she meets a redhead with a penchant for dark jokes, a moody elf, a frosty former mercenary, a quirky prince, a frosty NASOD, a bipolar spear woman, and others. ElsAi! Other pairings!
1. Enter Aisha

**Konichiwa! :3 This is Breathless Blade reporting to give you a story! Uh… Not much to tell, except that this is my first fanfic, though I had some experience in writing and I've read around the community as a guest, I'm a newbie here! :D Constructive criticism is welcome and I'm open to suggestions and such! So… here is some basic story info!**

**Pairings: ElsAi, Reven, EleRen (My nickname for the pairing Elesis x Aren, which seems to be pretty popular), Chung x Ara x Eve (LOL, Chung is a shota pimp XD) **

**Classes: Elsword- Infinity Sword (Honestly, my favorite class… he reminds me SO much of Gilgamesh from **_**Fate/ Stay Night**_**) **

**Aisha- Void Princess (Our spiky-haired loli doesn't get enough love; it all seems to go to Elemental Mons- I mean Master! *Mumbles* Yeah… Master… *Sighs*)**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker (Ironically, all the other Rena classes use more wind than her XD)**

**Raven- Veteran Commander (Wind Commander is my favorite Reven pairing, the traveling mercenary with the Elf who abandoned her duties to travel alongside him)**

**Eve- Code Nemesis (Just blow everything up, does anyone else find it weird that for being the 'Mistress of Destruction', she is more known as a buff shuttle? O_O)**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser (Ok, so he's overused… but DAMMIT! He's smexy!)**

**Ara- Yama Raja (I'm sort of unfamiliar with her; I might botch some of her attack names or something like that… I dunno :/)**

**Elesis- Saber Knight**

**Aren- Sakra Devanam (Since he's Ara's older brother, I'm giving him whatever class Ara isn't in until he becomes a playable character) **

**Plot of the story: Aisha is a talented magician who is especially prodigious in the dark arts, but she's socially incompetent due to her blunt nature. In order to get along better with people, her guardian, Speka kicks her out of the house and sends her to a famous boarding school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword… I wish I did, I would've made an anime of it =w=**

* * *

**Yami No Tsurugi**

**Enter Aisha**

* * *

A crisp, late-fall breeze slapped Aisha's, spiky lavender pigtails, causing them to whip around wildly as the young mage hovered nervously in front of the old school building. The weathered stone spires and dull, intricately welded gate of obsidian black looming over her. Narrowing her violet eyes, Aisha observed the trembling figures of the few souls who decided to brave the chilly fall weather. Aisha grimaced as she covered her exposed midriff with violet clothed arms as a blast of frigid air rammed into her.

_What am I even doing here? _Aisha wondered as she walked closer to the school at a brisk pace, holding her head up high. Trailing closely behind her was her familiar, Angkor, who frenetically flapped his tiny, eggplant shaded batwings in order to keep up with his mistress.

As she walked down the cobbled stone path, the dried leaves crunching underneath her with each footstep; she could feel the stares of the people as she walked past them. They knew that she was new here, a fresh face, and they shuddered and drew themselves in closer as Aisha passed by them; sensing her powerful, but dark aura. Seeing their reactions, Aisha smirked thinly and ascended up the stone steps, pausing at a pair of heavy, iron-cast, wooden doors.

_Are you nervous? _Angkor enquired and fluttered closer to Aisha, his yellow eyes gleaming despite the fact that it was a dull, cloudy day. Aisha couldn't help but chuckle at such a preposterous notion. Irritated that her guardian and mentor, Speka was shipping her off to a boarding school; however famous it may be? Yes. Nervous?

Absolutely not.

"I seriously wish that Speka wasn't making me do this." She griped and gripped the heavy iron ring of a doorknob, slamming it into the door as she did so.

_Thwam_

Angkor snorted in a dispassionate tone and deadpanned. _Maybe if you hadn't insulted Noah about how she looked like a walking blue raspberry Popsicle, you wouldn't be here_. The demonic bat stated in an all-knowing tone; eliciting a derisive snort from Aisha.

"I call them like I see them Angkor." The young mage stated in a flat, emotionless tone and lightly brushed her fingers against the mauve gemstone that adorned her collarbone. At those words, the heavy doors swung open, a long agonizing groan piercing the steady whistling of the wind.

Once she had stepped inside, the door slammed shut, causing Aisha to jump slightly. Shivering slightly, Aisha rubbed both arms as she adjusted to the somewhat warmer climate of Rurensia Academy of Battle. "Well, at least it doesn't look like such a haunted house inside as it does on the outside." She commented after taking in her surroundings for a brief moment.

Graceful pillars of polished granite reached up towards the heavens and branched out in order to support the cavernous ceiling. Part of the polished marble tile floor was obscured by a rich, burgundy carpet leading up to the grand staircase. Despite the fact there were no windows, the great hall was well-lit due to several crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, scattering fragmented shards of light. A couple of people milled around the area, chatting avidly to each other, to immersed in their conversation to take note of the skimpily clad mage that had just waltzed into the school.

Murmuring an incomprehensible phrase, Aisha summoned a crumpled piece of paper and scanned over the cramped writing, looking as to what to do next.

"Ok Angkor, according to these instructions… I should report to the… headmaster?" The last word came out as a question as Aisha attempted to decipher Speka's atrocious handwriting. Knowing Speka as well as Aisha did, headmaster in Speka's writing could easily translate to something else, entirely unrelated. Angkor fluttered closer to the piece of the paper, contemplating it attentively as he attempted to decode it, with minimal success. For how appalling Speka's penmanship was, one would be better off trying to decode Pig Latin.

_I think it says headmaster… _Angkor trailed cautiously as he started to flutter around in nervous circles above Aisha's head. The young mage pursed her lips into a thin line and crumpled the paper up in her hand, de-summoning it. "Ok, I'll try that, but if it turns out to be hot dog vendor or something like that; I'm going to be pissed." She muttered aloud and cantered her hips, chewing pensively on her bottom lip.

_What is it now? _

Angkor sighed bemusedly and perched his roly-poly form on Aisha's head. By now, some of the people who were cavorting around in the great hall had taken notice of her and Angkor, and pointing the pair out to their friends. Aisha narrowed her eyes and gave a young ebon-haired woman with wide golden eyes a fearsome stare, as she caught her pointing the young mage out to her friend- a woman with scarlet eyes and crimson hair done into a low-hanging braid, the end secured to the back of her head, so it formed a loop.

Aisha couldn't hear them from where she was standing, but she could guess as to what they were saying.

_Who is that? What is that dumpling doing flying all around? Why is she dressed like a whore? _

Those were the usual questions she faced every time she went out somewhere that wasn't her home. Every time she stepped outside the large estate that belonged to the famous Dark Magician, Speka, she was met with fearful gazes from simple, superstitious folk; and lewd stares from drunken perverts that shambled up to her asking 'how much?'

It wasn't like Aisha wanted to dress this way; however her contract with Angkor required her to don this outfit, as part of her contract. She didn't particularly relish the outfit, it was impractical in cold weather and far too revealing, but she sucked it up and wore it anyways. Dark Magic wasn't like any of the other magic's- elemental, spatial, etc. It had a strict set of rules and refusal to comply with the rules could result in consequences far worse than death. It was a magic derived from mana that had been tainted with dark-energy and if one didn't have a strong will, they could be corrupted and consumed by the mana.

In short, dark magic was harsh and unforgiving, but it was easily one of the most powerful and unstable magic's. Due to the instability and power of dark magic, many people deemed it evil and shunned those who practiced it.

Despite such numerous consequences, there were a few practitioners of the dark arts. Aisha herself had come from a long line of prestigious dark mages, and when her mother had botched a spell and transformed herself into a demon, ruthlessly slaughtering everyone except for her daughter before she was killed. Aisha had been sent to Speka in order to continue her training. Very few people understood dark magic and Speka was one of those few.

For an incredibly long time, Aisha lived isolated from much of the world, with only Speka and Angkor for company, and devoted herself to excelling in dark magic. She had very few interactions with people and each encounter whether it be with drunken perverts or famous Elemental Magi like Noah, had left her with an acrid taste in her mouth. They didn't get her; they didn't understand who she was or why she did what she did. They only saw her demonic familiar and her skimpy clothing before they deemed themselves worthy of casting judgments on her.

So what if she decided to practice dark magic? So what if her contract required her to dress like a prostitute? So what if she was honest (Brutally so, according to many)?

She wasn't a witch, a bitch, a whore, a snob, or mentally retarded. She was Aisha Baskerville, a prodigious dark magician, and proud of who she was. Speka had told her on many occasions that she was incredible… So why?

Why would the one person who understood her, send her off to an unfamiliar place, to suffer through long days with people who would judge her, scorn her, ostracize her?

_Just why?_

* * *

**End of chapter one! I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy this chapter… I promise you, that there'll be more character interaction and some action and such! Please R&R as this is my first fanfic and I'm open to constructive criticism! I have much in plan for this story, so bear with me and I'll try to reward you with an amazing story! :DDD So yeah! Sayonara until next time!**


	2. Ill Wishes and Illness

**This is Breathless here with the second chapter of Yami No Tsurugi! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Uh… not much to do, except here are the replies to my lovely reviewers! :3**

* * *

**Vahlite: Really?! Thank you! That means a lot! :D Especially coming from a good writer such as yourself! :DD**

**Aisha47- O_O B-but everywhere I go; I see EM…**

**BIAxDiA- So many EM's… the trolling goddess shows her face everywhere, ne? Thanks for the love BIA! I appreciate it! Don't worry, Aisha will make friends soon!**

* * *

**Yami No Tsurugi**

**Ill Wishes and Illness**

* * *

Petulantly blowing her bangs out of her eyes; Aisha made her way from the headmaster's office, up the spiraling staircase, and towards her room; which she should be sharing with two other people. Her cheeks still flaming from her encounter with Headmaster Glaive.

_One golden eye contemplated Aisha's scant garb with a certain amount of distaste, as it peeked out from a monochromatic wall of gray. Ruffling his tousled, bone white hair; Glaive narrowed his eyes before opening his mouth to speak from behind his mask. _

"_Here at Rurensia Academy of Battle, we are fairly lenient on how the cheeky, snot-nosed brats dress. If they want to look stupid, then that's their problem… however…" _

_The rest of Glaive's statement trailed into a taut silence as amber met violet with a frightening intensity. A harsh crease mark appeared on Aisha's brow, as her eyebrows came crashing right down above her violet orbs. _

"_However…?" She enquired, her voice carrying a tetchy edge to it, as the young dark mage sighed and crossed her arms. Glaive coughed and tugged absentmindedly at the stuck-up collar of his stygian back robe._

"_Kuku… There are certain… requirements… We do not permit people to go running around in their underwear; especially when the girls don't have anything to… -cough- look at." His firm gaze swept down, eyeing Aisha's miniscule AA cups with a mixture of disappointment and disdain. Aisha's cheeks flared a bright crimson as blood rushed to her face, deepening the botchy, flushed red to an intense shade of eggplant. Defensively, she covered her chest with the billowing amethyst cloth covering her arms. _

"_Why you immoral pervert! How in all Dark El did you become the headmaster when you're a damn pig?!" Aisha exclaimed vehemently and glowered at Glaive; a fervid stream of ill wishes rushing through her mind, most of them wishing Glaive a gruesome death; preferably along the lines of him being deep-fried and fed to a pack of starving bloodhounds. The headmaster chortled darkly, and though his face was obscured by his mask; Aisha could practically feel his smirk from the other side of it. _

"_This is part of my contract; I have to wear it!" She continued on, her voice reaching an octave higher in pitch. Glaive deadpanned and folded his arms, "With whom are you contracting with?" Aisha snorted and held her hand out. _

"_Angkor." She said in a rather pretentious tone, summoning her demonic familiar, who had been waiting in the teacher's lounge; gorging himself on donuts, in a puff of heliotrope. _

_Upon seeing the stuffed-toy like nature of Angkor; Glaive's posture went slack as his jaw dropped. "That is your… familiar? Aren't you a little old to be playing with stuffed animals at your age?" The headmaster enquired dubiously and cocked his head to the side. Aisha snorted, an indignant expression scrawling itself all over her delicate features. _

"_He is not a stuffed toy. He is my demonic familiar Angkor, he might look docile; however he can bite your greasy, oversized head off your relatively puny by comparison shoulders, and I'm about ready to have him do it to!" She threatened and narrowed her eyes into little slits. _

_Immediately, the temperature plunged and tendrils of frost started to creep alongside the windows; forcing the dark mage to draw herself in closer in order to prevent herself from turning into an Aishasicle. Glaive leered unpleasantly at the young mage, who attempted to give him a defiant stare; albeit it was ruined by her chattering teeth and her lips, which were starting to turn blue. _

"_Remember this little girl… I'm the headmaster here; you play by MY rules, not yours. I am willing to give you some slack as Speka mentioned in passing that you were rather… difficult… however… keep it up with this brash, arrogant, and condescending behavior towards your superiors and you shall be out of here faster than you can say ten-cent whore." _

_His golden eye flashed menacingly illuminating the little puffs of water vapor that was Aisha's breath, with a ghastly golden glow. _

"_How do you think your guardian would take it, if you got booted out from here?"_

Aisha's lips drew themselves into a thin, bitter grimace as she recalled the memory. Though in the end she was permitted to wear her signature outfit, it was a rather small victory; especially when you considered the humiliation she went through in order to get the asshole to allow her to wear it. Secretly, though she would never admit it to Angkor, for fear of offending him and having him cut off her contract; Aisha yearned for an excuse not to wear the stupid thing. All it ever seemed to bring her was pneumonia and a million weird looks.

And it was a million weird looks she had received from the people here the moment she had set foot in this building. Some people were polite enough to look away but others had the audacity to gawk at her like she was a zoo animal or something of the sort. Despite trying her hardest to not let the weird looks and cruel quips that were hissing whispers, get to her; Aisha couldn't help but notice that her cheeks got a little hotter with each scornful look and snide comment tossed about.

Picking up her pace so her casual saunter was now a brisk stroll, she hurried up all three towering flights of stairs.

After nearly breaking her neck when she placed her foot wrong on the smooth, well-polished, and _slippery_ marble; she had finally reached her room. She pulled a small white card out from her sleeves, and observed it intently before glancing at the brassy numbers that studded the worn, but friendly wooden door.

_413_

Exactly what it said on the card.

Humorlessly smiling, Aisha tucked the card back in her sleeve and gingerly brushed her fingers against the wood; each little rough patch grinding against her delicate fingers light weathered sand paper. Despite her earlier claims that she wasn't nervous, she couldn't help but notice the lead butterflies that were ramming into the walls of her stomach, sending waves of nausea crashing over her psyche. Her mouth felt as dry as cotton, great beads of cold sweat dripped down the back of her neck.

_Aisha?! _Angkor shot a concerned question towards the young dark mage. "Ngh…" Aisha mumbled weakly and collapsed to her knees, relying on her quivering arms to support her trembling frame.

Memories… gruesome memories that she had tried so hard to suppress and block out came fluttering back into her brain, unwanted but vivid and nightmarish…

Memories of that _day_…

_Blood was everywhere… It dripped down from the walls, blotching the lilac carpet a murky, sticky red. It sprayed the windows with a misty crimson haze. It covered the pale trembling form of a young girl with short lavender tresses, decorated with a smiling skull pin; mingling with the tears that streamed down the young girl's face as she wailed hysterically; desperately clutching the pale, lifeless form of an older male teen with lavender locks just like hers. _

"_NOOOO!" The young girl screamed her pleas out to the heavens, wishing desperately it wasn't real. Meanwhile, standing in the center of the room was a woman with maroon hair secured into spiked pigtails and deep maroon eyes. She was wielding a black scythe and laughing hysterically as she slashed through the mutilated corpse of an old male with violet hair and deep amethyst eyes, now hollow and empty; death depriving them of their depth and shine. _

"_DAAAAAAAAAD!" She screamed hysterically as the tears started to pour harder down her swollen, blotchy cheeks. Laughing manically, all sense of reason gone; the maroon-haired woman advanced closer to the young girl; the blood-tainted scythe rose, poised to strike down the young girl…_

"Ngh… Angkor… I don't feel too good…" Aisha mumbled feebly and profusely massaged her temples. It felt like snakes were trying to crawl their way up the young mage's stomach, the world spun madly around her. _What is happening?! _Angkor exclaimed alarmed and hovered closer to Aisha's, now deathly-pale face.

"I think… I'm going to be sick…" Aisha moaned agonizingly and clamped both hands over her stomach, doubling over as a fresh wave of nausea made her head throb even more. _Don't get sick all over me! _Angkor exclaimed alarmed and made a mad dash away from Aisha. "Gee… th-AH!" Aisha yelped and dug her fingers into her stomach as her breakfast came up, splattering a sickly yellow mixed with putrid brown over the gleaming white tile. The world blurred and lost color, turning a monochromatic shade of grey before Aisha's eyes and next thing she knew, the young dark mage was tumbling through a shapeless void of black.

* * *

**Chapter end! Uh… Next chapter there should be more interesting stuff going on; I promise! :3 Douche Glaive will forever be awesome… that's why I made him a douche! XD Can anyone guess as to who that maroon-haired woman (Aisha's mom) is? OwO First person to guess gets a one-shot featuring their favorite pairing from me! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! =w=… I know these chapters are kind of short… but eh… I believe it's the quality, not quantity that counts, ne? And I do try my hardest! Plus it hasn't been like a week XD Chapters should get longer as action, drama, and intensity builds and more characters get introduced… as of now this story is still a baby… pathetic and annoying, but also something that latches onto you (At least I hope so O_O) But soon, I hope to make it a star! I… hope… *Sighs* So please forgive me for short weabo chapter... Elsword should be appearing by next chapter though!**

**Also, I have a new story coming up called "Corruption Garden" which is loosely based on video of said song. Unfortunately, there's no giant robot battles =w=; It's mainly a wartime/ political drama with some very dark themes. I'm putting forward a TON of effort towards that story so look forward to it! Until next time, Sayonara my dear friends!**


	3. Monotony Shattered

**Breathless here with the third chapter of Yami No Tsurugi! Thank you guys so much for the support! I'm really, really happy that my first FF is doing well! :3 Here are the replies to my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

**Vahlite- I've read your stories before when I was a guest and too shy to start writing; I think they're pretty good and I really found Target funny… I could see that happening. And Fate/ Stay is really unique and something different! Unfortunately… it's not Chloe… Chloe will show up though!**

**Guest- Thanks for the support! I shall try my hardest!**

**xSnowflakesx- OH. MY. EL. OAO IT'S REALLY SNOW! THE SNOW! OMFG! CONGRAZZLES! *Throws powdered sugar around* You are the winner! And your prize is a one-shot written by yours truly! Yup, the VP rip-off is Aisha's mom =w= Let me guess as to what you want… Code Nemesis x Deadly Chaser? :3 I'm so happy that you found my weabbo story interesting! **

**Reazor- Thanks :3 The name "Yami No Tsurugi" roughly translates to Sword/ Blade of Darkness (It's Japanese) I don't know why I picked it… but it sounds cool, and I guess it could refer to Elsword basically… although, I might give it some bigger significance later on. **

**KWolf909- I'm glad you think it's good! Rena and Raven should be here by the fourth chapter, fifth at the latest! **

**Alyssu-chan- Yeah… it's one of the reasons why I don't like her… plus she's so ridiculously OP that we might as well change the game name to EM online… VP is the only Aisha class that doesn't get on my nerves… DW is too sickly sweet and girly while EM is… Troll… :/ I find VP to be a boss with her dark powers and punk motif, plus I think it's gutsy of her to be taking the path where she could potentially lose her sanity in order to protect her friends and become stronger. :D**

* * *

**6 reviews for chapter 2! OMG! I wuv all chu guys! Dankies for the support! Gracias! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu! Now let's get started!**

* * *

**Yami No Tsurugi**

**Monotony Shattered**

* * *

The air in the classroom was thick and stifling;, giving Elsword an excruciating, mind splitting headache; not even the crisp, late-fall air could alleviate. Sighing petulantly, he gazed at the clock which was nestled above the door, the soft _tick-tick _of the clock being drowned out as the alchemist teacher- Echo droned on and on.

Ten-forty o' clock.

That's what it said. Giving the clock a disparaging look, Elsword went back to absentmindedly scratching his notebook with his pencil, giving him the illusionary guise of actually paying attention. His sharp crimson eyes scanned his view outside the window as Echo stopped her rambling for a brief second to write something on the chalkboard. Everyone cringed as Echo-who was standing on her tip-toes in order to write on the empty space, placed the chalk wrong; eliciting a harsh screeching noise that was absolute agony.

Echo grimaced and gave the class a hasty apology in her girlish voice, before resuming her lecture on the properties of El. Meanwhile, Elsword resumed his cursing out of the gods, who seemed to find it particularly droll to drag out Mondays, making them last just short of an eternity. A glint of steel glimmered as Elsword scratched behind his ear, jangling the sword-shaped trinket that adorned his auricle.

When Elsword had signed up for alchemy, he assumed it would be exciting; crafting potions of various sorts and learning how to manipulate the energies of the El. He most certainly did not expect alchemy to be a monotonic hour of tedium as Echo rambled on about humdrum topics such as how El crystals form.

Tedium, monotony, and silently praying that there were no pop quizzes, as he did terrible on those.

That was what his life was like ever since his and his sister's dad got promoted to major in the Red Knights and re-located his family to Velder. There were a few breaks in his monochromatic lifestyle since then; however, most of them had left him with bitter memories and an acrid taste in his mouth.

Inwardly sighing, he laid his head down on the desk and continued to pay attention, while the youngish looking Echo continued to ramble on, in an inappropriately cheery tone in Elsword's opinion.

* * *

At long last, after being reprimanded by Echo for nearly dozing off in class and being assigned a two-page essay about El stones and how they form, because of said dozing; the long hour of alchemy had at last come to a close.

Distractedly, he shoved his books into an oversized black duffel bag and made his way out of the classroom, onto his next class, economics taught by none other than Ariel, whose sister-Luriel worked part-time as a COBO service employee. Ariel with her sparkling, sea-blue eyes and love of fun and spontaneity was a more tolerable teacher than most; however, he spontaneous nature always lead to surprise quizzes, which always lead to Elsword getting an F or at best, a C-.

Not to mention, the times when Luriel would come in and talk about businesses and how they work was rather grating. Luriel was short and timid, prone to stuttering so much that half of it came out like gibberish, not to mention, if someone offended or made fun of her, Ariel's wrath would rain down upon them and everyone would suffer. The surprise test had dropped Elsword's grade faster than a pyro phobic would drop a flaming potato.

"Elsword!" A familiar female's voice cried out, interrupting his steady train of thoughts. Heaving a deep breath, he stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to find a familiar red-head approaching him, his sister Elesis.

What did she want of him now?

Standing tall and proud in her golden-trimmed dress of crimson, she gracefully weaved her way through the converging sea of people; occasionally stopping to make a hasty apology whenever she accidentally bumped into somebody. Elsword snorted and ran his fingers through his spiky crimson hair, his fingers lightly lingering on the black tainted patch. Reading her younger brother's somewhat chafed expression, she could garner two things without as much as a word.

One, her brother had just been assigned extra work; and two, he was wondering what she wanted of him now. Her stoic expression wilted for a brief second as a hot pang of hurt stabbed her in the chest. She remembered the times when they were inseparable, when Elsword was a cheerful kid who smiled and laughed often, when she was the tough older sister who protected him and he was the adoring little brother, who gave her the motivation to refine her swordsmanship.

She smiled softly as she remembered the first day Elsword had announced he wanted to be a knight just like his older sis. Gaily laughing, Elesis dragged her younger brother out to the training area in the backyard and repeatedly whacked him repeatedly with a wooden training sword. Those were happier times before their mother's murder and Elsword's near-death experience. Those were the times were the two siblings would lie down on the verdant grass and watch the whimsical puffs of cotton lazily sail the powder blue ocean. Those were the times before he had his heart broken.

Those were the times before her father had committed the ultimate taboo and inadvertently, made Elsword's life a living hell in the process.

A harsh snort from Elsword brought Elesis back to reality. Her eyelids flew open as she snapped out of her daze. "Ah, Elsword… your medicine came." She replied as she distractedly chewed a silken cerise strand of hair.

The lips on Elsword's face drew themselves into a thin line as he gave his older sister a curt nod. "Ok…" Was his brusque reply as he shuffled down the hall, now in the opposite direction, as he made his way down to the infirmary.

* * *

Elsword detested the infirmary, it was too sterilized, too quiet, too lemony smelling, too blindingly white. It was if a hypochondriac with severe OCD and a fondness for lemon scented floor cleaner had been given his own personal kingdom to reign over and fully asserted his power. The floors were white linoleum that shone as the harsh fluorescents glared down at them. The beds were all made like oversized matchboxes, the crisp white cotton sheets tucked in with maddening precision. The air was sickly sweet and reeked of lemon, pristine white curtains hung from the windows, oddly contrasting with the thick homochromous barrier of grey.

"There you are," a warm and mature male's voice greeted Elsword serenely. A soft gasp escaped Elsword's lip at the sound of the voice, it was familiar, carried a hint of a Fahrmannian accent, and should be attending Fluonne University. "A-Aren?!" Elsword exclaimed and whipped around in the direction of the voice, the sword ornaments adorning the red belt which hung loosely on his waist, glaring out as he did so.

Sure enough he was there, convivial golden eyes shining with amusement, and long ebon hair secured into a low-hanging ponytail, his long bangs obscuring his right eye. Clad in a pristine white eastern-style shirt edged in orange and donning narrow pants that were pitch-black; he looked a little frazzled despite his immaculate appearance.

"_Hai_, it's me… and no, I'm not a ghost coming here to stalk my _Imouto _until my dying days." He said with a thin smile. Elsword snorted and tugged bemusedly on the stainless steel sword charm that was dangling around his neck. "No, you decided that you couldn't wait until you were dead and decided to stalk Ara while you were still living." He retorted in a dry, sardonic tone. Aren sighed and withdrew a small crystal vial containing a deep, blood red liquid. Elsword's eyebrows rose as he narrowed his eyes and glared suspiciously at Aren.

"That's my medicine." He said dubiously. The ebon-haired Aren deadpanned and stiffly bowed his head. "_Hai_, _watashi ga shitte iru_." He said in a thin tone. Elsword deepened his scowl and snatched the vial from Aren. "I really wish you would talk like a normal person." He snapped and undid the crystal stopper. Aren chortled softly and shook his head. "_Kesshite_; how are Ara and Elesis doing by the way?" He added in a casual tone as he handed Elsword a syringe.

Elsword snorted; "Fucking weabo…" he murmured under his breath and filled the syringe half-full of the ruby liquid before jamming the stopper top back on the vial. Aren, thoroughly used to Elsword's antics by now just sighed airily and tugged at his ponytail, taking Elsword's insult as "they're doing fine". Aren sighed and tried once more at engaging in a conversation; watching as Elsword took of his black, fingerless glove and injected the medicine.

"You know Luna-"

Instantly, no sooner than he had said the word "Luna" he clamped his hands over his mouth, realizing his mistake. However, he was too late and Elsword's sullen, disinterested expression turned into a scathing look that could melt steel. "Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Elsword hissed and threw the used syringe onto the floor in one, angry motion. Aren shrank before Elsword's disdainful look and did nothing except what he was told as he watched the boy storm away from him, looking positively incensed.

_Damn Aren! Why did he have to show his face here and bring up Luna?!_

That was the sole thought running through Elsword's brain as he stormed away from Aren, who had mercifully stopped talking. Suddenly, a flash of purple caught his eye. Warily, he backtracked and there, lying on one of the beds, looking deathly pale; was a young woman around his age with messy lavender hair haphazardly subdued by two night-sky purple bows, into twin ponytails. Her eyes were closed and she kept shifting around restlessly; keeping a vigilant watch over her was a small, stuffed bat with gleaming yellow eyes and a rotund frame.

_Why does SHE look so much like her?! _

Elsword's eyes narrowed into little slits as he breathed between clenched teeth. His gaze drifted to the corpulent bat plushie perched on her stomach. _Aren't you a little old to be playing with stuffed animals? _He asked mentally in his head, directing it towards the unconscious girl. Smirking, he picked up the bat and held it up closer to his face for inspection.

"OH SHI-!"

* * *

**Well… lousy ending… got lazy towards the end… urk… it doesn't feel right… Lame cliffhanger, lame story progress… dammit! *Bangs head against the keyboard* Well… after this comes another update for "Corruption Garden". That might take some time since I'm planning to make the second chapter of that story at least 3k words hopefully. Eh, if you like this please drop a review in the big square box! Yes… I almost forgot… Aren is going to be spewing a lot of random Japanese, courtesy of Google Translate XD So… Sayonara! Until next time my friends! **


	4. Meeting of Fate

**Hello! This is Breathless with the fourth chapter of Yami No Tsurugi! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Just a quick note, reviews have been moved down towards the end of the story! Arigatoo Gozaimasu! I really appreciate your support and I hope you continue to support me!**

* * *

**Yami No Tsurugi**

**Meeting of Fate**

* * *

Angkor had many things he enjoyed.

However; there were many things he abhorred.

Being picked up by a random stranger, who in his opinion, had absolutely horrendous tastes in fashion; was somewhere in his list of top ten things he hated. A low guttural growl, unbefitting for a being as cute as he was; escaped his throat and he bared his large fangs in a menacing scowl; causing the insolent redhead who had been so fatuous as to pick him up, to yelp loudly and drop him on the floor, much to Angkor's immense displeasure.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The redhead screeched and lifted his armor-clad foot into the air, before bringing it down on the demonic bat; causing a hot burst of pain to explode throughout him. "Kya!" Angkor yelped and started to frantically beat his tiny little wings around, provoking the redhead to stomp him another time.

"Elsword-kun? Whatever is the matter?!" A male's voice cried out worriedly. An ebon-haired male clad in creamy white silky with orange trimming came rushing to the scene of Angkor's horrific beating. "THIS BAT IS EVIL!" The redhead, apparently called Elsword screamed and brought his foot down on Angkor again.

The ebon-haired male gawked incredulously at the two, his golden gaze alternating between Elsword and Angkor, before he sighed exasperatedly and deadpanned. "What did you do?" He asked in an emotionless voice. Elsword snorted and punted Angkor across the hallway. It was in that instant that Angkor immediately knew he and the boy would never get along.

"Why do you always assume that I did something Aren?" The redhead muttered sullenly and blew away the crimson bangs that were hanging in front of his left eye. Aren shook his head very slowly and face palmed himself. "Because you are always a factor." He retorted dryly and slumped his shoulders. Elsword scoffed and tugged on his silver sword necklace. "All I did was pick the bat up…" He muttered dejectedly and scratched behind his ear.

Aren grimaced and closed his eyelids before they fluttered open again. "There's your mistake… Not that many familiars are very forgiving if somebody besides their master touches them." Elsword snorted and averted his gaze to the unconscious form of Aisha. "I thought it was a stuffed animal…" He murmured softly; however, Aren did not hear him. "Where is the master anyways?" He asked pensively and pursed his lips together in a thin line.

Elsword opened his mouth to reply; abruptly, Angkor recovered from his daze and streaked towards Elsword. "YOU BRAT!" Angkor hollered and rammed his figure into Elsword's skull, causing the redhead to crash into the ground with a startled curse.

"Ow…" Elsword grumbled and rubbed his head as he sat up, looking thoroughly dazed. Aren clamped his hand over his mouth in order to muffle a chuckle. Elsword glared evilly at the ebon-haired Aren before mumbling an incomprehensible stream of curse words and sauntering out of the infirmary with affronted dignity. "Ah…_ Gomenasai_… I apologize for his behavior… He's not always… tactful…" Aren trailed, carefully choosing his words; now regaining his composed expression.

Angkor just snorted briskly and narrowed his beady yellow eyes. "You know the brat?" He enquired in a dry tone. Aren dipped his head respectfully, "_Hai_… He's the younger brother of my friend and a friend of my younger sister." Angkor just harrumphed and hovered closer to Aren; inspecting him with a critical expression. The ebon-haired Aren shifted around, looking rather disconcerted and took a step backwards.

"May I be so brave as to enquire where your master is?" Aren asked apprehensively and folded his arms, shifting his weight around nervously. Angkor narrowed his eyes and fluttered over to the sleeping form of Aisha. "She's not my master, she's my contractor you bloody git, and she's right here." He replied pretentiously.

Upon seeing Aisha, Aren let out a small gasp and shook his head with an air of wonderment. "No wonder Elsword-kun took an interest…" He murmured before shuddering and rubbing his arms. Angkor contemplated what had been said for a minute before asking his question.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Aren grimaced humorlessly and slowly shook his head. "She looks almost identical to someone Elsword once knew…" Angkor pondered the answered he had been given. "What happened?" The demonic bat enquired curiously. Aren laughed humorlessly and brushed his bangs out of his eye. "You're an inquisitive little creature aren't you?" He observed. Angkor just smirked and shifted around, making himself cozy on Aisha's chest.

"I like to know what's going on." He replied simply and looked up at Aren, searching for an answer.

"It's nothing that was pleasant at all..." Was Aren's simple reply before the ebon-haired male turned around in preparation to leave. "Real specific…" Angkor mumbled under his breath. Aren shrugged and walked away.

"Oh yeah… I have one last question."

Aren froze dead in his tracks, slowly he turned around. "What?" He asked, sounding somewhat testy.

"Do you practice dark magic by any chance?"

Aren's eyes grew wide before he laughed heartily and shook his head. "No… that's my younger sister… she only studies basic to intermediate though… none of the highly advanced and dangerous stuff." He replied sounding somewhat amused and walked away.

Angkor bobbed his head up and down. "I guess that would explain everything." He called after Aren's retreating figure. Aren just gaily waved his hand as a response.

As soon as Aren had disappeared from Angkor's vision, the demonic bat growled lowly.

"Liar."

* * *

"Ah, good afternoon Elsword. What are you doing here?" A silver-haired girl with cold, but graceful eyes of amber enquired brusquely. Elsword snorted and nonchalantly flexed his shoulder. "Just getting my medicine Eve." He curtly retorted and narrowed his eyes. Eve smirked thinly and adjusted the collar of her stygian-black dress; the luminous, gold-rimmed sapphire adorning her head glittering coolly like her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Elsword flung the silverette's enquiry back at her. Eve sighed and absentmindedly smoothed out the fuchsia accented skirt of her dress. "Ah, I'm checking on the girl who I brought to the infirmary. She was out cold in front of my dorm room door and I accidentally slammed the door into her skull." She replied bemusedly before a wicked smile drew itself across her thin, powder-pink lips.

"She looks remarkably like Luna." She said smugly, waiting to see Elsword's reaction. Instantly, Elsword's facial expressions turned harsh as he gave the silverette a steely, almost emotionless look.

"Ah… Eve… I have something to tell you…" He said blankly. Eve cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically. "Hmm?" She enquired and played with a silver strand. Elsword grinned maliciously and leaned in closer before whispering in Eve's ear.

"Chung got an erection when he saw Ara in her bikini yesterday… I was surprised… I mean considering all the times you tried and failed during sex…"

The effect was instantaneous. Eve clenched her teeth as her eyes narrowed into little slits. "Why you ass…" She hissed and drew her hand back, before bringing it forward and having the palm of it collide with Elsword's cheek.

Elsword yelped and stumbled backwards, falling straight on his butt. The silverette gave him a hurt expression before ramming her booted toes into Elsword's chest and storming off. Elsword grimaced and rubbed his right cheek, which was red and swollen.

_Maybe I shouldn't have brought Eve's boyfriend troubles up… but dammit… she made me pissed… _He thought and staggered to his feet, steel reeling from the aftereffects of being Eve-slapped and Eve-stomped. With a still-stinging cheek, he popped in his black ear buds and walked towards his Econ class. He was late enough as it was.

_I loved you, you made me hate me.  
You gave me hate, see?  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to seal that.  
You feel bad?  
You feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell, no, fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife – it dies. This life and these lies.  
These lungs have sung this song for too long, and it's true I hurt too, remember I loved you._

* * *

In the infirmary, violet eyes fluttered open; watering as the harsh light stung the lethargy laden orbs. Groaning softly, Aisha rubbed her forehead as it throbbed ardently. "Angkor… wha' happen'?" She moaned sleepily, her words slurred; directing the question towards the demonic bat.

It was a cool female voice that answered her question. "You were collapsed outside my dorm and I accidentally slammed the door into your skull. I do apologize for that; however, must've you thrown up? And must've you collapsed right in front of the door?" Her tone was a little snippy and it automatically set Aisha on the defensive.

The purplenette frowned and sat up, looking at the woman who said that. She was a beautiful female with sinuous silver locks and golden eyes that flickered softly. Her skin was as pale as porcelain and as smooth as velvet; her face angular and marked with powdery blue markings. To complete her dignified appearance was an obsidian black dress accentuated with shocks of vivid fuchsia.

"Who are you?" Aisha enquired and studied the silverette intently. The silverette just smiled thinly and dipped her head. "Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself right away. I am Eve Iota, the person who brought you to the infirmary." Aisha nodded once in a brisk acknowledgment and furrowed her brow.

_Wait… she said her dorm? Does that mean? _ _  
_

"Ah… did you say your dorm?" The young mage enquired and blinked once. Eve nodded, "Yes, my dorm."

Aisha just gaped incredulously at her.

"What. Is that look for?" Eve snapped, blushing faintly, indicating slight embarrassment. Aisha sighed and shook her head hastily. "It's nothing, except I'm new here and that's my assigned dorm as well." Eve hummed thoughtfully upon hearing that and lightly tapped her bottom cheek.

"Well… a _lot _of people did leave when Fluonne University opened its door to younger folks in order to take part in a special program." She stated. Aisha cocked her head to the side. "So I guess you're my roommate then?" The young mage enquired quizzically, carefully gauging Eve's reaction in order to decide if she could get along with her.

Eve stared at the purplenette for a long time with a deadpan expression before nodding her head painstakingly slow. "Indeed I am… do you have an issue with that?"

Aisha smirked and shook her head. "Naah… but I've never bunked with a Nasod before." The silverette smirked back. "Oh, so you noticed?" She replied thinly. Aisha smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "How could I not notice the huge gem on your forehead? I'm fine as long as you don't eat my mp3 or something like that." She drawled lazily.

A harsh stinging expression exploded on her left cheek as a peach and black blur moved past her face. Aisha yelped and shot a confused glance at Eve who was now looking positively dangerous with a subtle mask of controlled rage on her face.

"Don't you dare make such ignorant jokes about the Nasod race you homo sapien!" Eve thundered imperiously and walked out of the infirmary, her nose stuck high in the air.

_Great job Aisha… You're well on your way to making friends… _Angkor sang sardonically in Aisha's mind, causing the purplenette to scowl fiercely and punch him.

_Shut up Angkor_.

* * *

**A slightly longer chapter this time! I'm making progress! :3 Ah… Elsword is a jerk and Aisha is blunt! XD Should be an interesting couple XDDDD Oh yeah… the song is "Black Dahlia" by Hollywood Undead and I chose it because I thought it suited Elsword very well for this fic. He's a lot different here than usual. He's snarky, dry, cynical, a bit violent, and he doesn't take crap. I made him slightly (Or really) OOC in this story because all too often, people make Els into a doormat and a target of extreme abuse by his teammates. So, I decided to do something different. **

**Yeah… a lot of things will be answered and/or explained throughout the story, such as who Luna is, Eve and her boyfriend troubles with Chung, why Elsword is such a jerk, and more about Aisha's past and why her mom went all cray cray X3 Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers!**

* * *

**KWolf909- I'm glad you thought the ending was great, that really helped boost my self-esteem. you'll find out about Luna... eventually XD**

**thefrozencherryblossom- Thanks :3 Here's your update! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Alyssu-chan- Luna again? O_O A lot of people are curious about her :3 Elsword is a jerk; however, he has some justifications to his extreme bouts of moodiness, violence, and being a super tsundere :3 **

**xSnowflakesx- It is a miracle... The romanji is not researched perfectly by any means Google is very... ahem... wonky when it comes to translations... Ah... you're really close to the mark about Luna :3**

**Vahlite- All mysteries shall be revealed X3 Elsword is dark but he can also be a riot and quite nice and sweet... unfortunately, we have a ways to go before we see that side of him. Don't be wishing for Elsword's death... you may get what you wished for XD JK... maybe *Shot***

**AishaElementalMaster- It's not exactly like I hate her... but she's so troll in PvP... she's just broken and plus... VP is under appreciated Q.Q Also... I don't hate VP cause of the artist Swd3e2 who makes some of the most boss VP pictures out there X3**

**Rosamanelle- That is... an extremely disturbing mental image...Once again with Luna... *Sighs* You'll find out soon enough X3 Maybe if you and Snow put your heads together you could figure it out XD Angkor will get his revenge XDDD Aisha isn't part succubus exactly... her mom, Karis performed a spell that went wrong and it sort of transformed her into a demon O_O**

* * *

**7 reviews... OAO *Dies of happiness* **


	5. Where Is This Heading?

**Yami No Tsurugi**

**Where Is This Heading?**

* * *

A rather acrid combination of the lavender head's disconcerting appearance, Eve's sardonic remarks earlier, and a travailing test in Economics class had left Elsword in a rather querulous mood. With a dour expression on his face, he shuffled through the converging crowd of tittering students and weaved his way back to his dorm room. Though lunch was after Economics and Elsword actually enjoyed that period (Alongside gym, it was one of the few parts of the day that did not make him feel like stabbing somebody), he needed to cool down and compose himself before heading that way.

The acerbic redhead narrowed his eyes and swung open the door to his room, not even bothering to knock to see if anybody was there, after all, if they were they could just leave. Though the concept "a pleasant day" was something Elsword had not experienced in five years, this day had just sank to all new lows. That girl's appearance was perhaps the most unnerving of all the events to happen today. Elsword was used to Eve's snide quips by now; in fact it was expected of her. It was a somewhat friendly banter between them, where they'd poke fun at each other's problems in life.

If it was any other day, Elsword might not have been so bellicose towards Eve at the mention of Luna (Actually, Eve was one of the few people who could get away with it, anyone else and they would've had it), but between his medicine (Which always sent him into ephemeral bouts of extreme moodiness, one of the undesirable side effects of it) and just how remarkably similar that grape head resembled Luna; he was on one of his capricious tangents while conversing with the silver-haired Nasod. Due to that, he wound up crossing a red line with Eve. He had brought up her boyfriend's erratic tendencies when it came to his hormones.

Yes, Chung was a difficult case in that he was emotionally and mentally attracted to Eve, yet he was physically attracted to Ara. In Elsword's opinion, Chung was rather wishy-washy and a source of immense grief; however, to each his own. Yet at times it could be grating. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Elsword flopped down on the crisp black cotton sheets of his bed, his thin lock of long claret-hued hair fanning out on the bed behind him. With a pensive expression, he stared at the various assortment of rock band posters which he plastered all over the whitewashed walls, much to his two roommate's immense chagrin. Grimacing, he dragged himself off the bed and over to his drawers, flinging them open and pulling out a small wooden box with an elaborate rune etched in gold, emblazoned on it.

He clenched his teeth and made a soft sibilant noise before opening it and gingerly extracting a photo from the box before closing the lid, and chucking it back on his dresser. With a certain amount of sadness, he stared at the lavender-haired girl who was in the photo. Her vivacious violet eyes sparkled brightly and she had a blithe smile as wide as the world on her face. Inadvertently, Elsword's hand floated up to wipe away a tear that was trickling down his cheek.

Why did she do this? Why? It wasn't like Elsword had wanted it to happen; she should've understood she shouldn't have- forget it… If she wanted to stay with him, she wouldn't have smashed his heart into a million pieces and publicly humiliated him like that. Elsword's sincerest wish was that he could forget that she existed, but no matter what, it seemed that she always found a way to torment him, even from Fluonne University where she was studying abroad.

"Are you happy now you little cunt?" He snarled cantankerously and crumpled the picture up in his hand before chucking it in the trash can with one smooth, fluid movement of his arm. Why did he even bother keeping it? It was just another reminder of those happy times that would never come back. Glowering petulantly at the varnished wooden box, he made a mental note to go through his objects and throw away everything pertaining to Luna, while silently cursing himself for not doing so sooner.

A loud, guttural growl from his stomach snapped Elsword out of his reverie and reminded him that he needed to eat lunch, though he didn't feel like having to face Eve, his sister, and Aren, he really did want to have some food in his stomach to sustain him until dinner. Wishing a final anathema on the lavender-haired girl, Luna, Eve, and Aren, he tugged on his sword necklace and made his way out of the dorm room.

* * *

To a newcomer such as Aisha, the cafeteria was a disorienting experience. The lavender-haired mage was surrounded by a blur of noise, colors, and a myriad assortment of repugnant smells. It seemed like no matter how prestigious the establishment, the universal default for cafeteria food was awful at best.

Perched on the young dark mage's tousled mop of lavender was Angkor, who still looked rather miffed from his encounter with the redheaded brat who was so brazen as to kick him! Then, he was further ruffled by the fact his mistress had the nerve to laugh at the predicament! As a result, Angkor had been rather curt with the young mage.

Desperately, Aisha glanced around the cafeteria looking for a potential friendly face where she could sit down and eat her lunch, well… try to eat… With a humorless smile, she looked down at the coagulated globs of brown and sickly white that was supposed to be meat and potatoes.

No matter where she looked though, it seemed she was met with weird looks and hostile stares that screamed "Stay away you slutty freak!" Worriedly, Aisha bit her bottom lip, absolutely desperate at this point for somewhere to sit. She was starting to feel rather conspicuous now standing up in her scant outfit with Angkor perched on her head.

Frustrated, Angkor heaved a noisy sigh eliciting a derisive snort from the purplenette. "What?" She snapped testily and furrowed her brow. "Look to your left, there's an Elven lady with big boobs who seems friendly." He snipped briskly and resumed his taciturn silence. Aisha pursed her lips into a thin frown and shook her head bemusedly. "That's the longest sentence you said to me since I woke up…" She mumbled thoroughly disgruntled and looked in the direction Angkor had pointed out.

Sure enough there was an elf with deep verdant eyes and sinuous blonde-hair with just the faintest green tinge, smiling reassuringly at her. She was donning an airy green dress with detached sleeves of stygian black and she had bangs that were swept to the side and subdued there by a startlingly realistic lily hairclip. She was sitting at a table with six others; one was a handsome man with long, wild black hair, jet-black military style livery, a peculiar-looking robot arm, and tanned skin, the other was a spiky-blonde haired boy with sparkling cerulean eyes clad in snow-white armor, she recognized one as Eve, there was another ebon-haired male with porcelain skin and golden eyes as well, and she recognized the red-haired woman and the raven-haired female from when she had first arrived here.

Tentatively, Aisha smiled at them and was met with a cordial smile from the shapely elf. Taking that as an encouraging sign, the violet-haired mage weaved her way over there. "H-hello…" Aisha stammered, sounding somewhat apprehensive. Her greeting was met by intensive stares from the others. Everyone save for the elf, the porcelain-skinned male whose hair was ebon, and Eve, looked startled and kept gawking at her like she was a zoo animal, making Aisha feel rather defensive.

"Ok, I know my outfit looks rather… whorish…" She snapped testily and drew her lips into a fearsome scowl. The blonde elf's emerald orbs widened considerably before she broke out into a light and lyrical laugh. Airily waving her hand, she beamed radiantly and ran her hand through her silken locks. "No it's not that… you just look…" The rest of her sentence trailed into a taut silence and her smile faded, causing Aisha's scowl to deepen.

"Like a slattern?" She snarled vehemently and sat down her lunch tray. Observing the scene with a detached interest like a child watching a telenova was Angkor, who let out a low, amused chuckle. Eve glowered malevolently at Aisha, making the purplenette shudder as a chill crawled up her spine. The blonde elf hastily shook her head in protest and held up her hands in a defensive gesture. "I was thinking absolutely nothing of the sort!" She said, sounding somewhat indignant.

"It's that you look really familiar to _her_…" The crimson haired female whispered softly and narrowed her eyes, giving the violet-haired mage a dubious look. The raven-haired female sitting next to her nodded vigorously, her honeyed amber eyes widening as she did so. "Yeah! You just look really similar to a former friend of Elsword-kun!" She exclaimed, her rapid-fire speech rich and exotic with an eastern accent.

The violet mage eyed the small group critically, not quite sure as if to believe them, but she brusquely nodded and sat down on the other side of the elf. "Thanks…uh…" Aisha trailed, struggling to guess the blonde elf's name.

"Oh my El! Forgive my rudeness! I'm Rena Avaron! And that is Raven Nightray!" The blonde elf exclaimed and pointed to herself before pointing towards the ebon-clad man whose black hair had a shock of red running through a small segment of it, and his one wicked-looking robot arm was plated in dully gleaming metal of obsidian. "That lovely silver-haired lady over there is Eve!" she stated hurriedly and waved her hand at the silverette. Eve frostily stared at both Rena and Aisha before curtly replying. "She knows that already. She was the whelp who insulted me earlier." The nasod said with a hostile tone, instantly activating Aisha's combative instincts.

"While excuse me if you can't take a joke!" Aisha snapped and narrowed her amethyst eyes into little slits. Eve snorted contemptuously and with one elegant movement, flipped her silvery locks in a gesture of derision. "It was an extremely crass and ignorant joke." She stated flatly, earning an acerbic death glare from the purplenette. "Why you-"

"Please no fighting!" The porcelain-skinned male with dulcet golden eyes yelped and threw his hands up in the air, looking rather panicked, causing everyone to stop and stare at the somewhat hysterical expression on his face. "Sorry…" He mumbled, somewhat shamefaced, and hung his head, his long black bangs obscuring his eyes.

Rena sighed and the cerise-eyed woman sitting next to him patted his back gently. "It's quite alright Aren…" She said soothing and brushed his bangs to the side, so they were only obscuring his right eye. Rena nodded in an approving correlation with the cerise woman's words.

"Indeed… That there is Aren, he just recently transferred back here from Fluonne University for a reason he hasn't stated yet…" She smirked roguishly and cocked a devious eyebrow, making Aren blaze a deep ruby red. "The crimson-haired soul next to him is Elesis- the older sister of Elsword who you should be meeting soon." At those words Elesis broke out into a worried frown. "Rena… do you really think that's a good move?" She whispered loudly. Rena shrugged airily and waved her hand at the stygian-haired woman on Elesis's other side.

"It's not her fault, Elsword might be a little uncomfortable, but he'll get over it. That black-haired lady is Ara, Aren's younger sister." The blonde elf added the last sentence hastily, as if trying to deliberately change the subject. Elesis drew her lips into a grimace, her facial features forming a gaunt expression. Finally, Rena waved her hand at the last person- the blonde haired male, whose sapphire orbs had a soft paw-print pattern visible in them-. "And that there is Chung." She stated pretentiously. Chung smiled cordially at Aisha and dipped his head into a quick bow. "Pleasure to meet you." He said politely, earning an approving nod from Aisha.

"And that is all until Elsword shows up." Rena said and diverted her attention back to her food, lifting her vegetarian taco up to her mouth and taking a big bite out of it. Instantly her delicate facial features distorted into something horrific as she made an anguished expression and started to make gagging noise.

"Urk! This –hack- tastes like… -hack- crap!" Rena gasped in between great, shuddering coughs. Raven chortled deeply, his voice a pleasant baritone and wrapped his human arm around Rena's shoulder. "It's the school's taco, did you honestly expect it to be good?" he teased lightly and cocked his head to the side. Rena smiled amusedly and rolled her eyes. "I can hope can't I?" She replied airily and sat down the taco.

Grimacing, Aisha looked down at her own blob of slop. "Are there any school restaurants here?" She asked and gingerly poked at the sickly-white pile of slimy potatoes. Chung sighed and slowly shook his head. "Yes there is, but it costs money and we all are currently waiting on an allowance for us to arrive." He explained calmly and shoveled a spoonful of meat into his mouth, managing by some miracle to keep a straight face while swallowing it.

Aisha pursed her lips contemplatively and made a mental note to ask Speka for money when she decided to write home, _if_ she remembered that is.

"What the fuck?" An unfamiliar male's voice enquired, holding a testy edge to it.

Sighing, Eve rested her chin on a delicately made fist. "Hello Elsword." She said wearily and closed her eyes, a weary expression taking over her face. Startled, Aisha's eyes snapped open wide and she whipped around to observe the ninth person who had joined the group.

He was a teenage male around her age with violently colored crimson hair, and an angular face with sharp crimson eyes. He was clad in a sleeveless black turtleneck with an elaborate pattern of gold, silver, and red on it, and he was wearing armored black pants, and a crimson belt from which several sword ornaments hung. Around his neck was a silver chain from which an adroitly crafted sword ornament hung and his crimson hair was messily spiked with a shot of black running through one part of it.

And his expression…!

He was looking at Aisha with an expression of absolute abhorrence, like he wanted her to drop dead here and now! Instantly, Aisha knew she and him were not off to a good start.

"Excuse me, but did I offend you in some way?!" The young dark mage snapped acerbically and stood up so she was staring the redhead straight into the eye, mimicking his harsh expression with almost equal derision towards him. The harsh redhead smirked unpleasantly and folded his arms, cantering his hips sassily as he did so.

"Your face, it disgusts me… I hate it… drop dead."

* * *

**And Elsword and Aisha are off to a lovely start! Lolol *Shot* Sorry for me taking forever in between updates… Q.Q all my other stories plus school X,D But hey! I managed to deliver! Ah, you have to love Elsword don't you? "Drop dead" lovely way to start off a romantic relationship. Meanwhile, I couldn't resist laughing my derriere off at all the people who tried to guess as to who Luna was… So I gave you a big hint this chapter. If you can't figure out by now… then well… good luck XP** **But even if you figured it out by now, be on the lookout for more plot twists and excitement! Lots of awesome and crazy stuff is going to happen! Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers! :DDD**

* * *

**Cloudy Rabbit- Here's an update! Though it's not soon by any means… sorry Q.Q Luna will come into the spotlight soon… in like about 8-10 maybe 6 chapters OwO Cheve still has a fighting chance! Don't worry!**

**Rosamanelle- Angkor is an amusing character, he's hard to include as more than a stand-by/ passive character, but I'm going to try my hardest to make him semi-important! After all he's too awesome to be a stand-by! Getting any hints as to who Luna is yet, hmm? Chung… Chung is a torn soul… He can't make up his mind as to what woman he wants! Be expecting more of the rampaging Eve slaps later on in the story! As for Aren… ohoho… that poor schmuck… the horrors I have in store for that innocent soul XD**

**Runesplash- Elsword is a character you either love to hate or hate to love in this story, though later on you'll be needing a box of tissues once you figure out his backstory… It's really… wait… no spoilers… shh… =w=**

**xSnowflakesx- You can feel anyway you want to about Elsword being Eve slapped. Chung is going to have a lot more problems with Eve, we might need you to talk some sense into him… Ah… you're so close… I can almost feel it! Angkor is the best ebil mascot ever! XD**

**BIAxDiA- Feel free to review whenever! School is rough, that's partly why I'm so late… :L Yes… VP is becoming an extinct species… we need to form a VP support club! I'll be the prezzie and you can be my vice-prezzie! Save the VP's! OAO Elsword is mean… he has a vicious streak a mile wide in this FF… Though he DOES have some justification, he is still a bit of an asshole… Angkor can't tell when people are lying but he can sense when things are off… you'll soon discover a LOT of things are slightly off in this FF… Half the cast is screwed up in some way, shape, or form Rena and Raven are the sane normal couple XD No. Glaive is not strict. He's a douche, the awesome douche bag principle who you wish was principle of your school… He'll spy on you in the closets and lol XDD Nope… Luna is not a twin X3**


	6. Would Hit a Girl

**Yami No Tsurugi**

**Would Hit a Girl**

* * *

"Elsword!" Elesis snapped, sounding both shocked and petulant that her brother would be so blunt in his rudeness. Brushing off his sister's reprimand with an air of indifference, he stalked over to where Eve was sitting and plopped down next to her, on the opposite side of Chung. "Excuse me!" Aisha yelped feeling miffed at the redhead's rudeness. In response to the pruplenette's rebuttal, Elsword shot her an acrimonious glare that would absolutely cause most people to wither and fade back into silence.

Yet Aisha wasn't like most people, instead of backing down, the vehement ferocity of the redhead only served as further provocation. "Do you have an issue or something? Normal people don't automatically rip-off the heads of everybody they meet!" She scowled, ignoring the suppliant glance shot by Rena to let it slide. After all, letting things slid was certainly _not _in Aisha's character, she was the one who always felt the inexplicable urge to have the last word. It was one of her greatest strength, but at the same time it could drag her into deep water… such as now.

Elsword's eyebrows came crashing down right above his ruby orbs, which glinted with a malicious light. With one swift movement, he stood up and stared down the violet mage with an icy antipathy. "Do you really want to continue this?" His voice was all brittle hostility and sharp glass as he challenged the purplenette. "If you're going to be an ass, why not?" Aisha smirked and stood up, so she was staring at the redhead at eye level. The rest of the table was wide-eyed, gaping at the events unfolding with wide eyes.

Eve was the only one who didn't look she was going to have a major panic attack, in fact she looked comparatively amused. "Don't do this…" Rena whispered softly and tugged at Aisha's sleeve, but the young dark mage ignored the advice of the verdant eyed elf.

Aisha of course just ignored her and cantered her hips sassily. "Well?" The violet-haired magician drawled contemptuously and stuck her chin up in the air, radiating an aura of unbridled smugness. A soft _tch _was heard from Elsword and with one swift movement he brought his hand back before letting it fly forward in a blur.

"Elsword!" Elesis screeched just as a hot stinging sensation exploded on Aisha's left cheek. "Oh my…" Angkor mused dryly, perking up and taking interest in the proceedings for the first time since Aisha had arrived at the academy. Elesis leapt up from where she had been sitting, accidentally ramming her elbow into Aren's nose. "Oof!" Aren grunted and profusely rubbed his nose. "Sorry," the crimsonette apologized hastily before diverting her attention back to her unruly younger brother. "That was not appropriate!" Elesis chastised her younger brother and much to her dismay was met with a dispassionate snort.

"Y-you jerk! You're an asshole!" Aisha sputtered, her face a vivid beet color as she rubbed the cheek that Elsword had slapped. "You asked for it." He replied curtly and took his seat, munching on the fries that had come with his lunch like nothing happened. "Well!" Aisha huffed indignantly and narrowed her eyes into little violet slits. "You started it!" She hissed agitatedly and arched her back like a tomcat ready to strike. Elsword just chortled humorlessly and rested his chin on the palm of his left hand. "You were technically responsible for you getting hit, after all, you were the one who wanted to continue it."

Darkness thickened and gathered around Aisha, thickening especially at her hands so they were surrounded in a swirling cloud of purple mist that crackled lightning. Instantaneously, everyone jumped up from their spot at the table save for Eve because she was just that boss, and Elsword cause he was well… Elsword.

"Oh… I'll… continue alright…" Aisha smiled demonically and raised her left hand. "Elsword!" Elesis yelped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Unperturbed, Elsword looked up and allowed a lazy smirk to cross his face. "Do you REALLY want to start a fight in the lunchroom?" He sang sardonically and chowed down on another French fry.

Sensing the danger, Angkor flew off of Aisha's head and stared the enraged purplenette directly into her eyes. "Aisha… calm down… there are witnesses here." Angkor stated calmly, attempting to calm down Aisha and prevent anymore complications from occurring. "Tch!" Aisha hissed and clenched her teeth together and balled her hands into tight fists. Despite her ire, she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, the dark aura surrounding her dissipating with each breath in.

"You're lucky I had Angkor to restrain me or else you'd be a molten jelly glob." Aisha sneered mordantly and was met with an equally acerbic sneer from Elsword. "I'm not scared of you." The redhead taunted his voice childishly cruel. "Oh really then?" The purplenette enquired sardonically, and was met by a lazy nod from Elsword. "How about after school then?" She challenged and placed her hands on her hips, cantering them sassily. The redhead smirked in response to the purplenette's dare.

"Fine then." He replied nonchalantly and lazily scratched his ear.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Elesis huffed angrily as she ripped the tape off of an oversized box. Rena, who was watching her laughed feebly and tugged at the languid black ribbon that swirled around her luxuriant ponytail. "You know your younger brother. Punch first, ask questions later. It's always been that way." The elf said lightly and plopped herself down on the crisp olive bedding of her mattress. Elesis sighed and ravaged the packaging paper, scattering it all over the plush woolen carpet and earning a reproachful look from Rena who hated litterers.

"It's been even worse ever since the incident, and as soon as Els is able to maintain a modicum of control over his emotions… POOF! This shit happens." Elesis scowled and withdrew a colossal white sword with gleaming cerise accents and stainless steel edges with a glittering ruby studded in its pommel. Seeing the massive size of it, Rena cocked an incredulous eyebrow at it. "You really bought that off the internet?" She inquired dumbfounded. The crimsonette smirked and inspected the blade, delicately running a finger across its length. "Yes I did. You can get anything on the internet, it's bloody brilliant." She replied and hefted it over her shoulder with little effort, belying her waifish appearance.

Rena just gawked as Elesis laid the sword down on her bed and gazed at it with tenderness akin to what a mother would show her child. She knew her roommate had an obsession with swords and had a hobby of collecting them. She had been looking into buying a new sword so that the one that she was currently wielding –a silvery claymore with an intricately decorated blade- could join her collection. To Elesis, there was no such thing as to ridiculous and even the impractical blades found a home with the crimsonette in her collection. However this blade just took the absurdity up to the eleven in Rena's opinion. Why in all El, that blade was as big as she was!

"Are you going to be watching the fight between Els and Aisha?" Rena enquired, diverting the topic before she said something that Elesis would consider offensive. See, there was one rule with Elesis. Don't insult her swords, they were her children. Oh, and don't mess with her little brother, she'll knock you over the head with the blunt end of a blade if you do either of those things.

Elesis heaved an exasperated sigh and flopped down on the bed, cuddling with the ginormous sword as she lied there. "Yeah, I might as well… That dummy… So he said after school?" She enquired and looked up at the ceiling. Rena nodded and smoothed out the silken sea foam green skirt of her dress. "Yeah, so we got about another two hours or so… speaking of which, I can't believe you're skipping class. That's unlike you." The elf replied.

Elesis snorted and blew her crimson bangs out of her eyes. "I just didn't feel like attending class right now." She replied sulkily and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor as she did so. Rena pursed her lips into a pensive frown before breaking out into a roguish grin.

"Is it because of Aren coming back?" She enquired an impish note in her voice.

"What gave you that idea?" Elesis scoffed and flopped over on her back. Rena chuckled lightly and flipped her hair. "Why… I remember that you were pretty upset when Aren left for Hamel in the first place. You cried and slammed him over the head with the flat end of your sword and said he was a jerk." Elesis flamed a garish shade of vivid crimson that matched her hair perfectly. "I was just PMS'ing out. I'm over it, and come to think of it… I really didn't miss him." She snapped cantankerously and drew her lips into a thin line.

"Uh huh… sure…" Rena drawled lazily and cocked her head to the side. "It's true!" Elesis retorted and shot up, looking rather ruffled. Rena widened her eyes in an innocent expression and held her hands up. "I never said it wasn't." She replied, sounding amused at the crimsonette's reaction. Elesis scowled querulously and laid back down.

"Say Elesis…" Rena trailed, sounding somewhat apprehensive.

"What?" Elesis retorted warily and narrowed her eyes. Rena shifted around disconcertedly for a minute before flashing the crimsonette a grin of utmost wickedness.

"Since you're skipping class, how about we go shopping?" She asked her tone absolutely demonic to the horrified crimsonette.

Another thing that was weird about Elesis, she HATED shopping. She hated it with a burning passion. Even for herself, Elesis hated trucking to the stores and would only do it if it was life or death. Elesis's idea of shopping was lounging behind a computer screen in her PJ's and munching on a bag of potato chips.

The very notion of shopping was sheer torture; however the look on Rena's face clearly stated that Elesis was going to the plaza whether she wanted to or not.

"Fuuuu-" Elesis groaned and protectively cuddled against her new sword.

* * *

Sighing, Aren scanned the training arena as the P.E. teacher, Camilla droned on and on about some tournament that was coming up.

The Imperial Tournament was a HUGE ordeal on the grounds of Rurensia Imperial Academy. It was an event that took place once every five years. People would get randomly paired up with someone else and then they'd duke it out in hopes of automatically gaining an A in all of their classes, winning fame, honor, and a nice shiny trophy. Also, let's not forget the prize money of two million ED as well. It was a riotous event that made the whole school buzz with energy and it totally threw off the school schedule as well. The catch? The people had to be in their fourth or higher year out of the school's seven year program. Last time they held it, Aren had been too young, but now as he would be in his sixth year, he was old enough.

While Aren looked forward to it, he was desperately hoping he wouldn't wind up as the butt monkey. Yes, that was right… the butt monkey. If luck could be ranked, Aren's would be E rank. Case in point?

The very moment that Camellia had paired them off, he found himself the partner of Elesis's unruly younger brother. "H-hello…" Aren quailed in a tremulous voice and took a nervous step backwards. Elsword just glowered at him, clearly not in a good mood. It was a situation that anyone could sum up in two words.

Oh. Shit.

"All right peeps!" Camilla barked and adjusted the little red cap that was perched on her natty mop of dark brown. "Let's get ki-I mean fighting on my signal! One…two…three!" A strident shriek shattered the air as the P.E. teacher blew on her shiny red whistle.

Poor Aren didn't even have time to think of a strategy before Elsword summoned his favorite sword- Cornwell- in a flash of golden light and lunged at him. Aren managed to leap back in time to avoid the first strike, but Elsword's foot shot out, kicking him in the crotch and knocking Aren off balance.

Aren's hands shot out behind him and catapulted him off the ground, flipping him backwards. Hastily, the ebon-haired male summoned his trusty lance, the steel tip gleaming brightly in the sunlight. Twirling it, he lashed out at Elsword, but was suddenly yanked backwards by an invisible force.

Aren's eyes widened in horror as he looked backwards and saw a little swirling sphere of abyssal black energy. A cold smirk drew itself on Elsword's features before he lunged forward, both blades he was wielding glinting with a malicious light.

_FUUUUU-_

"Aren died!" Camilla shouted as the black energy orb exploded, sending the poor schmuck flying across the field and into an old wizened oak, snapping it simply by the sheer force of the strike.

Witnessing the scene unfolding from her perch on the sidelines was Ara, her facial features contorted into a horrified expression. Jumping up from the bleachers, her wide-eyed gaze followed her brother's trajectory. Distressed, she let out an angry curse.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

**And that concludes a quick filler update for YnT! I apologize for sub-par action scene that was my first one and well… Action scene junky fan service not coming until next chapter which is Aisha and Elsword's fight! As you guys can already guess, Aren is the Kenny of this story. Poor Aren XD Elsword is just a little charmer, aint he? First he says "I hate you" then he slaps his future GF… boy better pull it together before he gets killed… not that he's going to die or anything… maybe… Oh, and there's a tournament! Pay attention for when it starts because shit will hit the fan and things will become SUPER dark… just FYI… but this story is not all fluff, action scenes, and Aren dying. Ahem… I'm rambling, but here's the replies to my lovely reviewers! :D**

* * *

**Cloudy Rabbit- YES! I've read PH! I actually chose Nightray because of Raven's resemblance to Gil! :DDD Elsword's impression… well it stuck XP Romance will happen… but first those two have got to stop hating each other! **

**Spirify- Me god writing person? Ah hah hah… good one XDD Here's an update! Though it's not soon by any means Q.Q**

**Thefrozencherryblossom- I'm glad you found it great :3 Lots of stuff will happen… in fact so much you'll be struggling to keep your head on XD **

**Rosamanelle- Your psychic powers are failing Rosa XD It's not EM XDD Elsword is just permanently stuck in the emo jerk corner XDD *Raises the Wind Commander Flag* ALL ABOARD THE WIND COMMANDER SHIP! XDD**

**SakuraLina- I'm semi-frequent, and even then my updates are SLOW because I have a lot going on QwQ I'm glad you're reviewing, each review makes me smile :D And YES! YOU GUESSED CORRECTLY! Reasons and all shall be explained… and they will SHOCK you… I guarantee it :3 **


	7. Speka

**Yami No Tsurugi**

**Speka**

* * *

…_Ten years ago…_

_A gentle breeze danced through the air, swaying the short violet locks of the famous shadow witch- Speka- and causing her jauntily perched black witch cap to list dangerously to one side. The sweet early afternoon air throbbed with the superfluous songs of the twittering birds, and several fat brown squirrels frolicked in the solemn oaks and wise alders neatly lining the edges of the well-traveled cobbled road. One hand was being used to secure the hat so it didn't fall off of Speka's head while the other was nonchalantly swinging a fat leather suitcases overstuffed with various tomes and presents for her young niece, Aisha. _

_The lavender-haired witch smiled as she imagined the looks that would be on everyone's faces when she showed up at their doorstep. While it wasn't uncommon for her to show periodically, Speka was meticulous in her organization and always called or made an appointment before showing up. Such an act of spontaneity on her part would be sure to shock her older sister who often loved to jest about the witch's OCD tendencies. Speka knew that they would be more than happy to have her visit anyways, especially Aisha, for whom she always brought along a toy and a couple of sweets for. _

_Drawing closer to the bucolic little village where she was heading, an ominous sound shattered the melodic trance of the songbirds and Speka froze, her stormy grey eyes widening. This sound… _

_Ding! Dong! _

_A delirious tolling rang through the air. The bells were sounding… but the bells were only ringed in case of a severe emergency. "Is something the matter?" Angkor, the witch's closest familiar enquired, his normally insolent drawl dropped in favor of genuine concern and unease. "The bells… they haven't been sounded since the witch hunts…" Speka murmured apprehensively and looked out at the horizon. Breaking the monotonic line of powder blue and emerald green was a wispy plume of death-black smoke and the malicious reddish-orange glint of… _

"_Fire!" Speka gasped and threw the suitcase to the side, summoning a stygian-black ax-staff in a flash of black light. The demonic bat Angkor sucked in his breath with a sharp hiss and shot Speka a dark look. "That's not good." He said in a deadpan tone. The witch scowled acrimoniously at him while haphazardly sketching a quick teleportation circle with the butt of her staff. "That's obvious." She hissed in a virulent tone and the circle she conjured flashed brilliantly with an abyssal light. "Hey… you're not going to leave me are-"_

_Angkor's enquiry was cut off as the circle flared blindingly and enveloped Speka in a pillar of glowing radiance that sucked all light into it. Before Angkor could reach her and join, Speka was gone. "Well that figures…" He mumbled dourly and sulkily alternated his sulfuric yellow eyes between the suitcase and the rapidly disintegrating magic circle. _

_Smoke and blood… That was all Speka could see as she feverishly looked around, desperately trying to discern what was happening throughout the pandemonium. Mutilated corpses littered the streets, their limbs sticking out at unnatural angles as they gaped blankly at the grizzly grey sky. The only color among the thick achromatic smog and the burned-out ashes of the once homey and sturdy buildings was the malevolent gleaming of ruby red as it pooled out from the bodies and trickled between the cracks in the cobbled pavement. _

"_Oh no…" Speka moaned softly, her face contorted in a horrified expression as she looked around at the carnage. Her sister… her niece… her brother-in-law… her nephew… This couldn't be happening…_

"_My, my… Looks like there is always one party crasher…" A deep male's voice mused in a dry, sardonic manner. Narrowing her eyes, Speka whirled around furiously to find a muscly man with dark blue skin and donning brutally elegant armor. Protruding from his head were two spiraling horns, their ridged ebon surface aglow with a garish orange light. "W-who are you?! What have you done with everyone?!" The witch yelled angrily and gnashed her teeth together, her slight frame tremulous with a mixture of suppressed anger and fear._

_The mysterious man laughed and bared his teeth into a beastly smile, revealing abnormally sharp canines. "I am Scar of Destruction you pathetic mortal." He announced grandly. Speka snorted contemptuously and gave Scar a very grim smile. "Oh wow… your tone makes me think that you think that I'm supposed to be impressed and scared of you. Well guess what? I think you're just some cliché, run-of-the-mill bully. I mean-seriously- destruction? Pathetic mortal? I suppose you'll be summoning some overpowered monster and telling me to offer my eternal servitude to you or die!" She spat vehemently and raised her ax-staff menacingly in the air. The corners of Scar's mouth twisted downwards into an acrimonious scowl. "Well… I was, but I suppose you'll foolishly decline?" He rhetorically enquired. Speka emitted a humorless laugh and spun the weapon in her hands like a baton. _

"_Damn right." She hissed cantankerously and held her staff out in front of her, the sharp, stygian-black edge gleaming with an orange-yellow glow, prepared for a fight. It was much to her immense surprise when instead of attacking, the demon-Scar- let out a harsh bark of laughter. _

"_You sure are a feisty one… just like your sister."_

_Despite the sweltering heat from the ravenous fire, the air froze and deprived Speka of oxygen. With a horrorstruck expression, she staggered backward, the world tilting side-to-side like some demented see-saw. _

"_You… you bastard… What did you do to my sister? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Speka screeched and lunged forward, a fervidly swirling orb of crackling shadow energy materializing in her palm. With one fluid motion, she swung it forward. Humming with ill intentions, it streaked towards Scar -throbbing in schizophrenic spasms of violet-hued pulses- and collided against an invisible wall protecting the demon._

_The delirious sound of a single bell being rung reverberated through the air as it shimmered in rippled with the shockwave emitted from the collision. Dumbfounded, Speka gaped wordlessly at Scar before finding the words that could best describe her thoughts. "Wha-how? Wh-what… what are you?" She trailed weakly and collapsed to her knees with a hopeless expression. _

_The demon flashed the witch a twisted version of what was supposed to be a mocking smile. "Be glad I am so amused by your feisty little temper, lest you be dead five times over by now you pathetic human. I suggest you better hurry or else your precious little niece will be lost… Ah, what was her name? Aisha, correct? Am I right or am I right?" He drawled in a sing-song voice and spun away from Speka whose eyes grew even wider. _

"_How would you know her? Do…you have some interest in her?" Speka whispered weakly. _

_Scar tensed up and slowly turned his head to look back at the witch. "Excuse me?" He said curtly._

"_How do you know her name? Do you have an interest in her or what?!" Speka demanded her voice louder and rich with fury this time around. Clenching her teeth, she pushed herself off the ground and stared at Scar with a defiant expression. Scar smirked darkly at her and turned back around so he was looking at the witch. _

"_Have you ever heard of the myths of old? Perhaps the one considering the Shadow?" He enquired with a sadistic note in his voice. For a brief second, Speka's expression turned to one of pure horror before it was replaced with the expression of a suspicious person, her steely eyes holding a spark of contempt for the demon. "Hah! She may be strong but she is nowhere near strong enough to revive the Shadow! Just what game are you playing at?" Speka enquired in a low, guttural growl. _

_Scar didn't answer, just broadened his smirk and turned away from the witch once more. "If you honestly think I am that stupid you have no clue at all… We have already made arrangements to make sure it goes smoothly."_

…_Present Day…_

* * *

With a start, Speka jerked her head up off the wooden desk she had been using as a head rest for her brief, unscheduled afternoon nap. "Damn… I always knew this book would be dry… but to have it be so boring that I fall asleep? I am so bad reviewing this author's ass…" Speka murmured petulantly and rubbed her eyes before slamming the leather-bound book next to where her head had been laying, shut. "And it had to be lousy luck out of the million things I could've dreamed about it had to be _that _day…" She continued to no one in particular.

Glimpsing over the ebon rim of her glasses, she peered at the ornate Roman numerals that adorned the face of the old grandfather clock that was shoved up against the violet-painted wall. Three o'clock it read. In the back of the witch's mind, the horrific events that had occurred after the meeting with Scar came drifting back, unbidden into her mind, making the witch's skin crawl.

Yes… the universe had played a very cruel joke on that day, as if running in to find your nephew and brother-in-law dead, and your niece struggling to cling on to life wasn't bad enough! Karis had to succumb to her black magic and join the dark side to boot. That day had been an endless source of nightmares for Speka and for poor Aisha it was even worse… it came to the point where the witch had to seal the gruesome memories of that day so she could function. However, there were those moments where they seemed to come rushing back to her in a torrential flood and she would dissolve into a screaming fit of hysteria before collapsing.

It became so frequent that the witch eventually decided to ship her niece off to the Rurensian Academy where she would have other things to dwell on besides how she came to live with the witch. Though of course Aisha had no clue, Speka told her that she was sending her to the school so she could hone her social etiquette. Of course that wasn't exactly a blatant lie, Aisha's graces were in sore need of refining and no book could ever rival personal experience in terms of human interaction.

"I should probably check on her sometime…" Speka mused aloud and stood up, pushing her squashy little chintz chair back against the desk as the witch yawned loudly and stretched her arms.

"_Ah hah hah! Don't you see Elsword? We can be together forever now, destroying everything!" _

Aisha's voice- cold, mocking, and childish- rang in Speka's ears. An excruciating pain exploded in the base of Speka's skull and with a startled cry she collapsed down on the plush black carpet. "N-no!" Speka moaned weakly and rolled up into a fetal position as her body went numb and her head throbbed ardently.

"_A-Aisha?! W-what are you say-saying?"_

_A sickening splat is heard… the coldest glimmer of blood red… frantic screams…_

"_Elsword!"_

"_You bitch!"_

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"_

"_Aisha… -hah- I'm… sorry… I should've… been nicer… shouldn't I've?" _

"_That wasn't the problem Elsword… this was fate… the cold lonely fate we share…"_

_Cruel taunting laughter…_

"STOP IT!" Speka screeched as her body erupted into a blazing inferno of pain. Slowly, the mocking laughter ebbed away and the inferno faded leaving nothing behind but an empty, burned-out shell. "Shit… not another prediction… I hate it when I do that…" The witch mumbled disconcertedly and straightened her glasses which had been knocked askew during her fit.

"First the prediction of my near death… then the prediction of the world blowing up… and now Aisha going yandere? Oh hoh hoh… she better not have a boyfriend when I check up on her…"

* * *

**And I apologize in advance for a crappy (And short) chapter devoid of Aisha and Elsword… I'm sorry it was lousy Q.Q *Raises flame shield* But my first version of this chapter felt "bleh" to me, so I had to fix it… Q.Q And now Aisha's and Elsword's fight has been pushed back into the next chapter… and this update was sooo slow Q.Q… but on the bright side… BE EXPECTING A TOTALLY AWESOME ELESIS X AREN STORY! **

**Here are a couple of things you can expect… **

**-Telepathically controlled mechs of mass destruction **

**-Elesis x Aren**

**-Crapsack world of grey (A.k.a anyone who doesn't act like a major douche nozzle at one point will die)**

**-Complicated "lol wut?" plot. **

**-Eve is actually a good guy… depending on your definition at least…**

**-Deep themes with religious references… **

-"**Dat ending destroyed my feelz Q.Q" **

**I'm sooo hyped XDDD Be expecting it soon! Also… "To The Beginning" is put on a temporary hiatus while I edit it so chapters one and two provide more info to people not acquainted with the Fate/ Stay series and ch3 makes me less likely to curl up and die. So here are the replies to my lovely reviewers! :DDD**

* * *

**Guest- I'm sorry... I do try though... and I'm glad you enjoy this FF!**

**Thefrozencherryblossom- Yeah... their relationship is a crap shoot as of now... but it will get better :DD :3 I don't know if this FF will be more than 30 chapters but that's still pretty long though... O3O**

**Rosa Undercover- I know who you are... your hyper review style gave you dead away Nelle-chan X3 Currently Elsword is in the hospital recovering from his skull being split open... that explains his absence this chapter... jk... Still... be careful... X3 All the characters have weird quirks... wait 'til you get to Elsword's cinnamon sugar addiction and Eve's cosplay fetish XDDD**

**Archious- I'm glad you like it... I dunno why I did it to Cheve.. I just thought it would be a funny, mildly inappropriate gag OAO **


End file.
